Reserva Científica Estratégica
La Reserva Científica Estratégica, comúnmente abreviada por su acrónimo en inglés SSR, fue una agencia altamente secreta de los gobiernos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se formó en 1940 para luchar contra la división de armas especiales de los nazis, HYDRA. Los aliados ganaron la guerra gracias al súper soldado de la SSR, Steven Rogers. Después de la guerra, la SSR entró en conflicto con la división de ciencia soviética Johann Fennhoff y el corrupto Consejo de los Nueve. Más tarde fue absorbida por S.H.I.E.L.D. después de su fundación. Símbolos Esta insignia fue utilizada por la Reserva Científica Estratégica desde su creación en 1940. Incluso después de que la SSR fuera absorbida por S.H.I.E.L.D. siguió conservándose como una de sus subdivisiones científicas de investigación y desarrollo hasta que se disolvió y fue absorbida completamente en otras subdivisiones de S.H.I.E.L.D. varios años después. RCE Logo.png Reserva Cientifica Estrategica.png RCE Loco Campo de Juegos.png Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (flashbacks) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' (flashbacks) ***''The Things We Bury'' (flashbacks) *''Agent Carter'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' ***''A Sin to Err'' ***''Snafu'' ***''Valediction'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''Better Angels'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' ***''The Atomic Job'' ***''Life of the Party'' ***''Monsters'' ***''The Edge of Mystery'' ***''A Little Song and Dance'' ***''Hollywood Ending'' *''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Seeds'' (logo y mencionado) ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' (mencionado) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' (logo) ***''Heavy is the Head'' (logo) ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (logo) ***''Face My Enemy'' (logo) ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' (logo) ***''A Fractured House'' (logo) ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (logo) ***''The Things We Bury'' (logo y mencionado) ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' (logo) ***''Aftershocks'' (logo) ***''Who You Really Are'' (logo y mencionado) ***''One of Us'' (logo) ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' (logo) ***''One Door Closes'' (logo) ***''Afterlife'' (logo) ***''Melinda'' (logo) ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' (logo) ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' (logo) ***''Scars'' (logo) ***''S.O.S. Part One'' (logo) ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' (logo) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Laws of Nature'' (logo) ***''Purpose in the Machine'' (logo) ***''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' (logo) ***''Devils You Know'' (logo) ***''Among Us Hide...'' (logo) ***''Chaos Theory'' (logo) ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' (logo) ***''Closure'' (logo) ***''Bouncing Back'' (logo) ***''The Inside Man'' (logo) ***''Watchdogs'' (logo) ***''Spacetime'' (logo) ***''Paradise Lost'' (logo) ***''The Team'' (logo y mencionado) ***''The Singularity'' (logo) ***''Failed Experiments'' (logo) ***''Emancipation'' (logo y mencionado) ***''Absolution'' (logo) ***''Ascension'' (logo) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Vendetta'' (logo) ***''Progress'' (logo) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''The Ghost'' (logo) ***''Meet the New Boss'' (logo y mencionado) ***''Uprising'' (logo) ***''Lockup'' (logo) ***''The Good Samaritan'' (logo y mencionado) ***''Deals With Our Devils'' (logo) ***''The Laws of Inferno Dynamics'' (logo) ***''Broken Promises'' (logo) ***''The Patriot'' (logo) ***''Self Control'' (logo) ***''Identity and Change'' (logo) ***''No Regrets'' (logo) ***''All the Madame's Men'' (logo) ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' (logo) Enlaces externos * en:Strategic Scientific Reserve Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Reserva Científica Estratégica